


Mathias Has a Secret

by Team_Two_Cats



Series: Silly (Suikoden) Love Songs [6]
Category: Suikoden, Suikoden V
Genre: Chivalry, Devotion, F/M, Giant Snake, Is this vore?, This Got Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Two_Cats/pseuds/Team_Two_Cats
Summary: To the outside world, Mathias seems cold and distant, interested only in bringing criminals to justice and then disposing of their corpses in the nearest body of water. But why water? Is it just a random affectation, or is there some deeper reason that drives a man who might be much more passionate than people realize?





	Mathias Has a Secret

A murderer runs, legs a blur, arms draping behind impossibly far. A murderer, but today they will kill no one. Today there is a force to stand against cruelty of the world with a stronger blade.

Mathias leaps from the wall and lands in front of the assassin. His armor shines, catching the setting sun. The murderer stops. Behind him, metal boots clang on the paving stones.

“No escape for you today, knave,” Isabel says. She holds her sword above her head, advancing with calm certainty.

“Allow me the honor of his death,” Mathias says. “I will kill him and dispose of his body in the nearest lake.”

Isabel flicks a glance from the assassin to Mathias, then back again. The murderer, for their part, makes no move to escape or attack, like they are weighing the situation.

“Fine,” she says, and lowers her weapon. “But I don’t understand what’s with you and hurling corpses into bodies of water.”

Mathias’ answer is the movement of his blade, the swift vengeance of his attack. The assassin, so confident just moments ago, seems to know fear in the seconds before the end, and Mathias is grateful for that.

Afterward he drags the body to the edge of the lake, to a small grotto he found not long ago. Ceras Lake holds many secrets, and in that it and Mathias have something in common. He puts thump and forefinger between his lips and gives a long, keening whistle. It doesn’t take long before he has his response, and a figure emerges from the still waters. And there, bathed in moonlight, purest white streaked by shining topaz. The master of his heart, as Isabel was master of his body and spirit.

He moves with practiced ease, and yet even so, even after so long, he can feel the tremors begging his hands to shake, the nervous ice in the pit of his stomach. He strips the body, knowing his lady's dislike for cloth or metal—just obstacles to her juicy delights. Once he's finished he carries it down to her, to her knowing gaze, her gleaming teeth.

He regards him, as always, with her head tilted delicately to the side, her eyes like pools that he wants to lose himself in. There is no impatience to her, though he knows that when he steps away she will strike, will swallow this body whole. No impatience, but no hesitation. She is beautiful. She is alive. His lady, his love.

“Byakuren,” he says, allowing himself this single utterance of her name, a prayer and a promise. He lowers the body to the beach, leaves it half in, half out of the water. Transfixed. Between.

If she wanted to she could take him, could ignore the dead thing he offers and let her digestive juices stripe the meat from his bones over the weeks and months. Does a part of him want that? But certainly it is a kind of acknowledgement of his love that stops her, that makes her wait while he steps back once, twice, three times.

She strikes in the space between blinks, between heartbeats. One moment she is erect, towering up into the inky sky, and the next she has taken the corpse into herself, her small wings flapping slightly as she bites and draws it down until there is nothing to see but the bulge in her throat. This time he does not suppress the shudder that works through his whole body.

He wants her to cleanse the world of its wickedness. He wants to feed her every criminal, every murderer and every thief. He wants her to devour it and pass it, making sin into fertilizer for new innocence. She is eternal. She is power and might and beauty. His lady. His truest lady.

For a moment her eyes meet his and he wonders if there is gratitude there or only the calm calculation of if she could fit him as well or if she’s full enough. Whatever the case, when the moment passes she is sliding back out into the waters. He follows her silhouette as long as he can, before it plunges beneath the lake’s mirror surface.

He swallows, and stands straight. In front of him is the only end he will ever want. But behind him is the world he’s pledged to protect. To cleanse. His reward will be in the devotions he gives to her, the times their eyes meet and he feels finally seen. He turns away from the lake, from his lady, and toward the enormity of his mission, and he is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge meeeeeeeeee! Seriously I was wondering why he always wants to chuck corpses into different bodies of water and then it struck me that there might be a "simple" explanation. Yes, I understand this is all kinds of fucked up, but it also seems to make sense for the characters. I think Byakuren would love the attention.  
(link to Mathias: http://www.suikosource.com/chars/list/imageviewnojs.php?img=m/mathias01.png&char_id=356  
Byakuren: http://www.suikosource.com/chars/list/imageviewnojs.php?img=b/byakuren01.png&char_id=73)


End file.
